


Winter

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami's thoughts about winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote something longer for AoKaga month - prompt #28: winter. I wanted to post it here earlier but I thought it would be better to wait till my beta checks this fic.  
> Enjoy your reading ＼( ｀.∀´)／
> 
> The story got translated by Noel into Russian! [Click here to read it.](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3311453)

** Winter **

If Kagami had to point out one thing he disliked about winter, he would answer ‘the day getting dark too early’. When it’s dark temperature got lower – both he and Aomine didn’t mind cold too much; their little matches kept them warm enough. Yet, after the sky went black as if someone spilled ink all over the earth, the temperature would drop down even further and they weren't crazy enough to play more - risking a cold or something worse. They usually played two or three matches after the sun went down and then went back to their homes or crashed at Kagami’s place to drink something warm.

If Kagami had to point out one thing he liked about winter, he would answer ‘the cold’. Yes, the chill of winter was a reason why he and Aomine couldn't play for too long (unless they rented a gym) but it was also the reason why Aomine kept coming to Kagami’s house after their games, loudly demanding something to drink and eat to warm himself, filling the previously empty space of Kagami’s apartment with his presence, making it more bright, more alive, more like  _home_.

He would throw himself onto Kagami’s couch, waiting impatiently for his meal, burrowed snugly under a few blankets or following Kagami into his small kitchen, practically glued to the other teen’s back- whining, huffing, trying to stick his fingers into every pot before Kagami would throw him out. Then Aomine usually sat on one of kitchen counter, following Kagami with his sharp gaze and grumbling about random nothings. It was surprising to discover how talkative Aomine could be when he wanted to be – between him and Kise, Kagami would have a hard time deciding which one of them loved gossips more.

But the best part was after they finished their meal, when they sat together on the couch and watched TV. Aomine’s back always leaned against Kagami’s side, his hair tickling the redhead’s cheek in an oddly comfortable way, and sometimes with a bowl of fruits between them. They laughed at whatever they watched, threw a few sarcastic comments before finally becoming quiet, content to be in the other’s presence. Kagami loved moments like when Aomine was so close he could hear his heartbeat, the moments of complete stillness before they looked at each other and their lips so subtly touched that Kagami sometimes wasn’t sure if they actually did touch or not and they just went back to watching TV feeling so hot as if it were during the middle of the summer haze with them just finishing a tiring basketball game.

It was right that because of winter they couldn't do what they loved the most – playing basketball – but thanks to it Kagami could enjoy Aomine more, spend more precious time with him in either Kagami’s apartment or Aomine’s house and those sweet hours of doing nothing or even fighting and bickering like two middle-schoolers (or ‘like old-married couple’ as Kuroko had pointed it out once) were definitely worth a few rounds of 1-on-1.


End file.
